(a) Field
The present invention relates to an emitting device using an LED.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device using LEDs supplies currents to the LEDs so as to drive the LEDs. Then, the LEDs emit beams having brightness corresponding to the currents. Such an LED light emitting device can be used as a light source of an LCD panel unit or for lighting. A light emitting device that uses LEDs and is used as a light source of an LCD panel unit or lighting is referred to as an LED light emitting device. An LED light emitting device provides a predetermined intensity by making a predetermined current flow in each LED channel including a plurality of LEDs connected in series.
The LED emitting device needs a main power source to respectively supply a current to a plurality of LED channels and an assistance power source required for operation of a main control unit to control operation of an LED emitting device. A conventional LED emitting device separately includes a main power supply device to generate the main power source and an assistance power supply device to generate an assistance power source.
The LED emitting device must include two power supply devices such that it supplies power to the LED emitting device and to the main control unit. Also, a power source control IC to control two power supply devices is separately required. This is causes an increase in the production cost of the LED emitting device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.